homelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Paean to the People
Paean to the People is the season finale of Season 7 of Homeland. It aired on April 29, 2018. Synopsis Carrie and Saul's mission doesn't go as planned. Elizabeth Keane fights for her presidency. Episode guide Carrie is driven away by Anson in order to lead Yevgeny and his men away from the real Simone. The latter is being taken to the embassy where Saul and his team are waiting to extract her from the country. As they exit, Mirov stops the car, suspicious of how quickly Saul wants to get out of the embassy when he had previously been stalling, but fortunately Yevgeny calls with news that they have found Anson's grey Mercedes and the real Simone, who they are set to detain. Having been duped, Mirov lets Saul and the people go in order to board the jet. However, they are not safe yet as Keane cannot cover for him any more. When Warner visits her, she tells him the truth, including everything about Saul's mission to retrieve Simone but admits that something clearly went wrong that led to the violence in Russia. She did not tell him before since he helped remove her from office. Elsewhere, Paley and Janet are powerless to stop things as Sandy has discovered that Clint was threatened by Janet and folded, so she has Max confiscate his phone and vows to keep an eye on him for the rest of the mission. Back at the airfield, Simone knows that everyone is still in trouble. She knows that she is being passed off as Carrie and asks Saul if he is okay with leaving Carrie behind. Meanwhile, Carrie has made a break for it after she and Anson are cornered in an alleyway. She contacts Max, telling him that she needs to stall the police long enough for Saul to make it out of the country with Simone. Unfortunately, Saul's van is stopped at a checkpoint andk, in spite of him having diplomatic immunity, a guard tries to get everyone to get out of the van. It appeared that Simone's doctored ID worked but one of the men on the team is facing arrest in connection to a murder in Moscow. Saul alerts Warner, who asks if the mission was a success, and Saul, realizing that Keane told him everything says it did but that will change if the situation is not resolved. However, Warner is with Paley, who asks if the mission to retrieve Simone was a success. When Warner tells him it was, Paley warns him that if Simone was brought back to testify, it would allow Keane back into office and she would be even more vindictive. He advises Warner to tell the Russian ambassador to stop the mission as Warner himself did nothing wrong. When the Russian ambassador arrives, Warner ignores Paley's advice, telling the ambassador to let Saul and Simone on the plane or else he will close the embassy and detain ever single Russian diplomat. The ambassador reluctantly agrees by calling Moscow and Saul, his men and Simone safely board the plane. Warner orders Paley to get out of his office. Carrie's attempts to evade Yevgeny culminates in his men grabbing her from her hiding spot and turning her over to a furious Yevgeny, who has realized that he was tricked by a decoy. Saul's plane takes off with Simone onboard and Carrie smiles at Yevgeny as the mission has been accomplished for the moment. Three days later, Simone's testimony gets underway. Saul's task force are watching proceedings from their hideout, and they are thrilled by what she has to say. She admits to being the head of the GRU and also admits to being part of the conspiracy to take down the presidency. Just then, Keane walks into the room, vindicated, and tells everyone that she is doing everything to get Carrie home but that it won't be easy. When Saul offers the Russian ambassador three prisoners in exchange for Carrie, he refuses as Moscow is in no mood to appease the Americans and they want one prisoner named Goran back. Carrie being held in a grimy cell where she has been given a book so that she has something to occupy herself with. She is taken to see Yevgeny, who wants to make a deal with her. She can record a statement, putting the blame back on the U.S. or she can remain in her cell without access to her medication. Carrie refuses to go through with his wishes and is brought back to her cell where she asks Alexander if he can get her medication. He says that he will try. Back in D.C., Wellington follows up with Keane, who says that she will have to be re-sworn in as president and will need to address the nation before speaking to Warner. However, after their meeting, she appears less dismissive of her vice president. She is greeted with applause by her staff on her return to the Oval Office and is sworn back in. Warner points out that that type of goodwill should be used as leverage and advises her in order to unite Russia and the U.S. all she has to do is make those sanctions something that was devised by both her and Congress. She says she will think about it but when he leaves she chides Wellington for humoring him. He tells her that someone needs to stop this vicious cycle of partisanship that the country is in and to exercise some restraint. She decides to pay Senator Paley, who has been detained in the D.C. Central Detention Facility for actively helping Russian interests against the U.S., a visit. When they are alone, he pleads with her for forgiveness but instead of asking for leniency, he wants assurance that his family will be okay without him. Keane just glares at him and when he drops to his knees begging for her to punish him, she spits in his face. On the ride home, she looks at the Jefferson Memorial and Washington Monument, quieter that she was before. Contemplating her role, she visits her son's grave the following day and places a wreath on his grave without saying a word. She has come to the decision that she no longer wants to be president and must face the nation. She addresses them from the Oval Office, telling them she will be handing over the reins to her vice president. When she signs off, her staff are speechless. Saul, who has been watching from his office, takes a deep breath. Seven months later, Saul is at the Russia-Estonia border about to exchange Carrie for some prisoners. He has not received any update on Carrie but she was outplayed by Yevgeny, who revealed that the pills she had been given were sugar pills as Alexander had told him about her plan and had got a promotion out of betraying her. Saul sees her and hands over the Russian prisoners. He looks dismayed as her hair is unkempt, she is off-balance and appears to have no idea what is going on. She is shoved towards him, only to run past him and trip. He helps her to her feet and tries to make eye contact, only for her eyes to dart around and she fails to respond. Videos Next on Episode 12 Homeland Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season Finales